Trust
by NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs
Summary: Nightwing has shared his secrets along with the rest of Y.J and the J.L. Yet it seems that even though the secrets are out, it is even harder to trust each other. With the war going on between the Mythics and Humans, can these heroes learn to trust each other in time? Or willl Nightwing fulfill the prophecy? This is the sequel 'SECRETS!
1. Watchtower

**_Trust_**

**Hi! It's me, Babs! Ok, so this is the sequel to my other story: Secrets! This will be really confusing if you don't read my other story, so check it out! **

**Story Summary: Nightwing has shared his secrets along with the rest of Y.J and the J.L. Yet it seems that even though the secrets are out, it is hard to trust each other now. With the war going on between the Mythics and Humans, can these heroes learn to trust each other in time?**

**Pairings:Batbird, Chalant, Tim/Steph, Wonderbeetle, Supermartian, Angelfish, Spitfire, Aquarocket, Batcat, Mal/Karen, Arrowcat, (my ship name for Roy and jade) GreenCanary, and the usual ones you expect.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, wouldn't I put this story into an episode and not a story? WHY DISCLAIMERS WHY? WHY MUST THEY HATE ME! **

**I live in Arizona, but those who will get hit or are hit by Hurricane Sandy; I give my heart to you! Oh! THERE WILL BE JASON AS AN IMORTANT CHARACTER! Wait, isn't Jason the villain? Well why you don't read to find out why Jason is so important…**

_Flashback to previous Story: Secrets_

_I told them I am special, I am. I will make this worth it. Here goes nothing._

_Two wings shot out of his back. These weren't ordinary wings. They were the purest white the heroes had ever seen. On the bottom, there was a design of fire, only black. It was an amazing sight. The wings were huge; each wing had a wingspan of at least fourteen feet. Only milliseconds after his wings were fully spread out, he jumped into the air with all his might, put his arms in front of him, and made contact with the large sphere. Air shot out around Dick and the bomb, and you could clearly see it rushing through the other air. The bomb soared thousands of feet in the air, and exploded. Dick's wings engulfed his body, and the ashes that came towards him bounced of the astounding wings. Only, when the wings exposed Dick, he was different._

_His mask was gone, replaced with the bluest, cerulean eyes ever seen. His ripped suit was replaced with skinny jeans, he had on no shoes, and his chest was bare. (Fan-girls, this is your que to imagine his looks and scream at his hawtness) He walked towards the heroes with an indescribable expression on his face. Gasps were heard from the group and_

_There is so little time before it happens, and things will never be the same again…_

_"D, what's wrong?" asked his friend Wally. Dick looked each hero in the eyes._

_"There will be terrible things happening soon."_

_"Why?" Mal asked. Dick's expression changed into anger, almost depression_

_"The war has begun." With that, Dick walked off into the forest that was behind the group._

_End Flashback_

It had been three days since Dick left for the forest, and Bruce was getting worried. Why hadn't his son returned? The minute his son had gone to the forest, they started a search. The leaguers had searched the forest themselves while the team went to the bio ship to search from up there. Shortly afterwards, the powers of flight came back to the flying members of the league and team, and they flew around searching for Dick. Where was he? They hadn't found a clue about his were-abouts. Even Bruce was clueless. The path he took to walk into the forest had no footprints, and the Martians couldn't trace his mind. They had the entire world map up, and the search came up empty. It was almost like he just, disappeared. Yet that wasn't possible was it? You can't just cease to exist, to just vanish in thin air. It was impossible. Yet early that day, they thought angels and werewolves and vampires were impossible to. Where was he?

Currently Down in the Batcave, Bruce Wayne sat in front of the bat-computer, where he had been for the past seven hours, searching for his son._ Where are you Dick? Give me a clue, something, anything to help me with the search! _ They checked every place he could be. There were a few places he would go. Only a few and they came up with nothing. Suddenly, Bruce got an Idea. Maybe… Just Maybe... It might work…

Batman, no longer Bruce, rushed into the Watch Tower. Where currently almost every hero known to man was. Batman took a minute to take in his surroundings

"You haven't written any stories about me, have you?"

"I wouldn't use my superhero identity to cheat my job."

"I'm not so sure…"One group said.

"I heard that Ollie told one of his girlfriends the identities of every superhero's in the league once," whispered a man. Other than the small talk, everyone was silent, the stole glances at other members, and the team kept looking at Robin weirdly. It was probably distrust, or pity. What was wrong? It was almost like the heroes trusted each other better when only the league members knew the identities and no one else. Oh, well, he could deal with that later. For now, he needed to tell the league his news.

"Meeting. Now." Every voice fell dead silent as the stared at the Bat. He gave them his famous batglare, and they ran to the meeting room. It felt cramped with all the extra heroes and heroines, but it would do. "We are starting a new approached on the search for Nightwing. Don't look at the places he will be, but the places he won't be. People think I am at Wayne Manor when I am at the Batcave. The same has been taught to Nightwing. He is good at stealth, he will beat the systems. Look the places he wouldn't be, and we might just find him." The leaguers eyes widened at the thought, but went and worked on the search for the fear of Batman.

This went on for a few more days. After exactly one week of being gone, He finally came home. How is that? The league was having their monthly meeting between the founders and all the other heroes, (yes they are still up at the watch tower) waited outside. They created small talk, but it didn't feel right. Now that they knew who the Bats were, it was like they didn't know them at all. They no longer saw Robin as the fun, smart, pranking teammate, but as a Rich kid who gets anything and everything he wants. The small talk soon became even quieter. The quiet became silken, and the silence became small talk again. Robin had pulled out a book from his utility belt (What don't they have in there?) and started reading it on one of the couches. Megan came over and sat down next to him.

"So, umm what are you reading?" she tried to start a conversation

"A book that has some of Poe's best works." He replied and turned a page.

"Who's 'Poe'?" Megan asked.

"Poe stands for Edgar Allan Poe. He is a famous author/poet. He was a creepy guy though, but still, his writing skill is amazing." He seemed fascinated by this Poe guy.

"What story are you reading from him now?" Maybe she might like this Poe guy to.

"Well, I just finished "The Tell Tale Heart." I am looking for another good story. There are so many to choose from." He turned another page; he looked at it, shook his head then turned another.

""The Tell Tale Heart?" It sounds fascinating, would you like to tell me what it is about?" Megan asked.

"There is an insane man who is trying to murder an old guy because of the old guy's 'vulture eye'. He successfully does murder the old guy while trying to convince you he isn't insane, yet it only makes you believe he is more insane. Police come and his quilt and insanity make him confess." Robin replied acting like nothing happened.

"Oh umm wow. That's-"She was cut short.

**"Recognize Nightwing B-01, Catwoman A-05, Spoiler A-06, Red Hood A-04"** The computerized woman voice stated. Many people jumped for joy at Dick's name. But weren't the others villains or something? Was Dick in trouble? Four people walked through the portal. Nightwing, Catwoman, Spoiler, and Red Hood. Many people ran up and hugged Nightwing, or scolded him for being gone so long. He just chuckled at the scene though.

_Why wasn't Red Hood's mask on? Didn't that face look familiar? Wait- that's Jason, the guy Nightwing mentioned. _This went through mostly every hero's and heroine's head. They tensed at the sight of Jason. Nightwing, seeming to sense their anxiety, took a step forward.

"It is Ok. I have brought with me the real Jason Todd. The other Jason you saw that was blowing things up was Slade Wilson. He is a shape sifting evil vampire because he was turned into a vampire when his Mythic powers were developing. As for the girls behind me, they are part time heroes and villains. They are also in the Batclan, and they can be very helpful." Everyone calmed down a bit. But still shot glares every once in a while at them.

"Ok, but why are they here. I mean, I am not afraid of Jason, Steph or Selina, but why bring them up here?" Robin asked his older brother and former Boy Wonder.

"They are very, very helpful right now. They are some of the only Mythics besides me and a few others that are currently living on Earth." Eyebrows shot up at what was said.

"I am a witch; my precious little kittens are my familiars. Why else would I have so many? Well besides the fact that I live cats." (You can guess who said that.)

"I am a phantom. I could never quite get to Batman's level of stealth. It helps me out a lot." Spoiler said. Nervous but untrusting glares shot to Jason. He was last after all.

"Angel, same as Dickie-bird. Only I am not the Angel of Life and Death combined, I am just an Angel." He stated.

"Yes, but why bring them here? Why bring them up to the Watchtower?" asked Robin. Nightwing looked at his younger brother then sighed. He looked each and every hero in the eyes (or mask) like he had done before he left into the forest a week ago, and began his reply.

"As most of you know, the war has begun. It is a war between humans and Mythics. I am the prophecy and if he war is still going on in a few months, I will destroy either he Mythics or the humans. That is why we must stop the war. We need as many people in stopping this war. Now, are you with us or against us?" A moment of silence passed through the crowd, as they thought. Finally, Batman stepped forward. Batgirl and Robin stood for a second before stepping up next to their mentor. Impulse and Blue Beatle stepped up beside their friend. One after another, heroes stepped forward. When only Dr. Fate was left, they looked back at him. He sighed (not that they could see it) and stepped forward as well. "Good. We are all in this. I will give you all exactly one week to train as hard as you can, going by Batman's schedule. If the schedule doesn't make you die from exhaustion, then you are in. Only one obstacle is in front of us now."

"What is that?" Zatanna asked him.

"Can we trust each other?" With that he turned around and walked back to the zeta beams, with Selina Kyle, Stephanie Brown, and Jason Todd at his heels.

"**Recognized Nightwing B-01, Catwoman A-05, Spoiler A-06, Red Hood A-04…**"

**What do you think? Good? Bad? This is the sequel to Secrets, so I repeat, if you haven't read Secrets, go do so please. We read "The Tell Tale Heart" in class yesterday and I must say I LOVED it. It is an amazing story even though it sounds weird. The style, detail, everything is so amazing. The theme of the story was to simply see what it is life is through a Madman's point of view. That it did. I saw exactly what it was like. Check out the story. Poe is an amazing author. Review please! ~NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs**


	2. The Bludhaven News

**_Trust_**

**Hi! It's me, Babs! Ok, so this is the sequel to my other story: Secrets! This will be really confusing if you don't read my other story, so check it out! **

**Story Summary: Nightwing has shared his secrets along with the rest of Y.J and the J.L. Yet it seems that even though the secrets are out, it is hard to trust each other now. With the war going on between the Mythics and Humans, can these heroes learn to trust each other in time?**

**Pairings:Batbird, Chalant, Tim/Steph, Wonderbeetle, Supermartian, Angelfish, Spitfire, Aquarocket, Batcat, Mal/Karen, Arrowcat, (my ship name for Roy and jade) GreenCanary, and the usual ones you expect.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, wouldn't I put this story into an episode and not a story? WHY DISCLAIMERS WHY? WHY MUST THEY HATE ME! **

**I live in Arizona, but those who will get hit or are hit by Hurricane Sandy; I give my heart to you! Oh! THERE WILL BE JASON AS AN IMORTANT CHARACTER! Wait, isn't Jason the villain? Well why you don't read to find out why Jason is so important… of course it isn't in this chapter! You'll have to wait! In this chapter, well this chapter is just a filler chapter. As I call them.**

_Flashback_

_A moment of silence passed through the crowd, as they thought. Finally, Batman stepped forward. Batgirl and Robin stood for a second before stepping up next to their mentor. Impulse and Blue Beatle stepped up beside their friend. One after another, heroes stepped forward. When only Dr. Fate was left, they looked back at him. He sighed (not that they could see it) and stepped forward as well. "Good. We are all in this. I will give you all exactly one week to train as hard as you can, going by Batman's schedule. If the schedule doesn't make you die from exhaustion, then you are in. Only one obstacle is in front of us now."_

_"What is that?" Zatanna asked him._

_"Can we trust each other?" With that he turned around and walked back to the zeta beams, with Selina Kyle, Stephanie Brown, and Jason Todd at his heels. _

_"__**Recognized Nightwing B-01, Catwoman A-05, Spoiler A-06, Red Hood A-04…**__"_

_End Flashback_

Minutes went by after he left, and the heroes found themselves thinking about what just happened. What happened to them?

"Listen, I am going to train at the manor, I'm used to training three hours a day anyway. Later." Batgirl said. _Not to mention go to Dick's penthouse and figure out what really happened to Jason. _She added in her thoughts. Batgirl glanced at Batman and Batman nodded, meaning he knew what she was doing. Besides, Nightwing was right. Can they trust each other? Before, Young Justice knew Nightwing as, well, Nightwing. He was the strong, responsible, skilled, and funny leader. They saw one side of him. Yet when they learned more about him, it was like they had to start meeting him all over again. Before, once they knew Nightwing as himself they didn't care about who he really was. They didn't care if they never knew his identity, but know, it was like they couldn't trust him; it was like they had to strive to find out the real him. This wasn't Nightwing, was it? After all, they never really knew who he was. Was this their leader? Has he changed? Will he ever be the same? They didn't know. That was what bothered them. They more they knew, the more they felt ignorant to the world. It was like they said, ignorance is bliss.

Nightwing has changed.

Their leader has changed.

Her crush,

His role model,

His best friend,

Her best friend,

Her ex-boyfriend,

His son,

His brother,

Their nephew,

Their trainer,

Her older brother,

His younger brother,

Her coleage,

His ex-sidekick

THE first sidekick, has changed.

He has changed. And they didn't think he would ever be the same again. This wasn't Nightwing. This wasn't Dick. This wasn't their strong, fearless leader. This wasn't the happy, circus acrobat. This was Razen. The name sound foreign in the heroes' mouths. It didn't fit. A few hours ago, Myths and Legends were just that, myths and legends. Now, they were supposed to think it was history? What was happening? There were so many questions, and as Nightwing said, questions kept the investigation moving forward. Batgirl smiled to herself, and walked towards the zeta beam. She took out the holo-computer and look at the locations Spoiler, Red Hood, Catwoman, and Nightwing went last. Strange… they went home. Maybe they were training at their own houses? Time to find out, with that, she took the zeta beam to the nearest zeta beam to Nightwing's penthouse in Bludhaven.

Batgirl got out of the abandoned phone booth (A/N: they had a lot of zeta-beam phone booths in Bludhaven) and went into the ally. A few minutes later, Barbra Gordon came out, with Batgirl tucked away in her backpack. She was wearing a white and black striped, long sleeve shirt with Dark blue skinny jeans and black vans. She had her hair in a ponytail high on the back of her head, and a gold bracelet she always wore. It had been a present from her mother, and it was one of the few things she had left of her. Barbra walked past many stores and on the big, giant screen above the Bludhaven Wayne Enterprises tower had the news on, as it always did. She droned out the cars, and all the voices and bell-ringing doors of the shops opening and listened to the latest of the gossip.

"_…Joker has escaped from Arkham Asylum last week, and instead of hitting the jewel stores or kidnapping rich Gotham millionaires, he went to Bludhaven, saying he had a deal to settle with his 'bird boy'. Batman and Bludhaven's own Nightwing saved the day. More on the story later. Now back to you Jim." _The woman's voice went quiet as a man's voice filled the short silence. He was probably 'Jim'.

_"Thank you Carol. Now, last week in Central Bludhaven, there were reports on a mysterious creature in the sea. Many believe it to be another villain out to take over, and others believe it is a new partner in Bludhaven. Taking things a bit differently than Nightwing. People describe her as a young woman with long black hair in front of her face. She has a long dress that is torn and pale skin. That is all anyone can get on her. What do you believe? There was a film taken from a camera phone by a young woman by the name of Sam August, from Gotham University. Here it is now." _The clip came on. It was blurry, but it was a camera phone. Barbra could make it out pretty clear though. A group of tens-most likely from Gotham University- was on the beach, it was cold and you could see the waves crashing down on the sand. The sky in the back-round was cloudy and gray. There would be a storm soon. The teens were laughing and prancing, and the girl on the camera stated "_Hey Kyle! Pass me a soda!" _ 'Kyle' passed the girl a soda. Then there was a scream, the phone turned and there was Nightmare, a villain, (imagine the slender man, but without the spider arms, and not as murderous.) came on the screen. The teens started running away, and Nightmare just ran at them. He was at least eight feet tall, and was right behind them when a person, a girl came out of the water. (Imagine the girl from scary movie, with the hair all wet and greasy and in front of her face the old ratty dress to.) She ran really fast and took Nightmare by the head and threw him at least fifty out into the ocean. Then she looked at the teens, took a step forward, flipped her hair just enough to see her nose and mouth, and opened her mouth. The phone zoomed in and you could see to large fangs sticking out. She then ran back into the water.

Barbra gasped when the video ended. That had to be a vampire. A mythic. She had to get to his penthouse, and fast. She ran the rest of the way there, it was only two blocks, and ran into the lobby. The doorman, Sam, greeted her with a nod. "He is in his penthouse. You know the way." She came there often and became a good friend to the employees there. She walked into the elevator and pressed the twenty fourth floor button. She waited, and listened to the crappy elevator music (all elevator music makes you just want to puke) trying to get over what she had just seen. She went out of the elevator and went to the one room onto floor. The whole twenty fourth floor was the penthouse. Each floor held fifteen rooms, and therefore, Dick's penthouse was HUGE. She took out the key in her pocket and unlocked his door. She walked in.

"Dick?" She gasped at the sight in front of her.

**Sorry for the late update! I have been at my cabin for the last week and the service and connection there is horrible! Also, I have had extreme writer's block! Ok, tell me what you think she saw in your reviews! ~ NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs **


End file.
